


【icon/leyan】不要去追一阵风-云鱼与水

by sunmercury00



Category: LPL - Fandom, League of Legends RPF, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M, all言 - Freeform, 乐言 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmercury00/pseuds/sunmercury00
Summary: 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见
Relationships: con言, 冷言





	【icon/leyan】不要去追一阵风-云鱼与水

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向虚构 不上升真人 微博云鱼与水 均设置粉丝可见

[11](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e77fc0)

[07](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e77fc0)

##  [【icon/leyan】不要去追一阵风](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/post/31bd21b2_1c9e77fc0)

**关于刚刚的直播**

谢天宇是在复盘的时候意识到问题的严重性的。

他习惯于把手机调成静音、好能专注于晚间的训练和复盘，也不会有什么人在十点钟连续不断地打来电话发来短信、搁在沙发上贴靠着腰背的手机震动不停、后腰上的那块肉正带着微微的电感。

没什么人会在这个时候抛开礼貌礼节来狂呼自己。爸妈差不多该入睡、朋友们不会在微信碰壁后再执着如此。

谢天宇开始冒虚汗。

教练在白板上比比划划，看到谢天宇坐立不安、左右为难的样子，把白板笔一扣，“icon有事？”

他悄悄把手绕到后面、把手机攥在手里，手心也在冒汗。

“有事儿就说。”教练又把扣上的白板笔一开、盯着他。

谢天宇不好意思把手机拿出来看，两害相权取其轻、正经事要紧，他拿手捋了捋自己的头发，掩饰担心疑虑，“没事儿教练，咱们继续讲吧。”

贴着后腰的手机还在以固定的频率震动。

是卢崛。

一分钟一次的震动、每半个小时一次的呼唤，隔着几十公里传送过来的白天、深夜、凌晨、连续不断、不分昼夜、没有分寸的思念，该是卢崛。

“他在想什么。”

“他怎么了。”

“小孩是不是又不开心了。”

“直播顺利吗。”

“会不会是饿着了。”

“难道心态爆炸？”

越想越担心、早知道这样就应该硬着头皮去好好关心他，而不是在这里心不在焉地听三轮复盘。谢天宇开始紧张了。

挨到结束，教练把白板笔直接扔了过来，嚯了他一下，让他干脆现在直接把朋友叫来一起吃饭，省的失魂落魄心不在焉。

“没有。”谢天宇笑了笑往外走，嘴里胡乱地否认，“没有的事。”

他边走边把手机屏幕划开，三个未接来电、三十三条来自卢崛的短信。

“害怕。”“害怕害怕害怕。”“紧张。”“有点紧张。”“我好怂啊。”“尴尬。”“打的贼臭。”“救命。”“生气。”

“谢天宇我可能要完蛋了。”

谢天宇的心揪了起来。他明知道卢崛最近的状态阴晴不定，明知道卢崛是个死鸭子嘴硬、执拗又胆怯的臭屁小鬼，明知道他就是一个内心柔软而张牙舞爪的小家伙。卢崛和他说，没出成绩之前、不想直播、那不是他应该分心去做的事情。可是合同是早早就签好的、甚至不是由他自己落笔的。小孩有点郁结，又是一度愤怒的。

谢天宇越想越多——甚至，甚至时机，连时机也是不对的。卢崛正面临着新队伍磨合的阵痛，在不断的期待和犹疑和触地中左右为难。

如果可以，他想要冲到风暴中心，无论是否有这个能力，都想做一个孤注一掷、力挽狂澜的英雄。谢天宇头疼着，后悔不该在这样的时候，去赌卢崛能在十八岁的第四天有一个成熟男人的心态和自觉。其他的一切都可以弥补与商榷，但是卢崛这个小家伙行吗。

回复的信息全无音讯。谢天宇赶紧坐回自己座位上，打开虎牙，英雄联盟首页上就挂着卢崛的直播间。这张海报不知道是什么时候拍的，小孩两只眼睛又是圆瞪瞪且呆呆的，真像是被人架上了直播间、而非自愿。直播间三百万人、不知道得有多少带节奏的脑瘫，死要面子的小孩、只要是在人前就局促慢热不自在，现在得是一副什么样的表情，是否每一分每一秒都像走在荆刃上。

谢天宇的心缩紧了。

他需要克服很多很多后悔与心疼，才能去点开直播间——

“女装？”

卢崛的声音听起来不太自在，脸色也有些难堪。这些弹幕啊这些弹幕啊，谢天宇在心里骂娘。

“女装啊。”

卢崛千万不要太注意这些脑瘫，谢天宇在心里着急。

“嗯哼，别了吧。我女装，我女装怕忍不住想要干自己。”

......

卢崛说了什么？

谢天宇突然一阵恍惚。

啊这。

卢崛脸色确实不对劲，一股子小鸟展翅羽翼初丰的大胆和狂妄，谈及一些隐晦话题时不自觉地扳直肩颈、显得好奇又兴奋。

谢天宇明白了，他的小男孩欠欠的、不是忧郁、而只是慢热，诓骗了他几个小时全心全意的思念和忧虑。他摘下耳机笑了笑，颇有狂狷潇洒的模样，为自己二十四岁还是为了爱情大起大落的心而感到聊慰和释怀。这要怪卢崛，而不是自己，谁叫命运的华彩里诞生出这样一个稚嫩、可爱、骄横而让人担心的爱人，这注定是要他全情贯注的。

同时，这个成熟男人为他年轻稚嫩的爱人懂得一点颜色笑话、为他的成长和成熟感到鲜活的快乐。他十分认同卢崛的话，在脑海中已不带丝毫罪恶和惭愧的幻想隐隐有了实现的可能。

他确实、十分地赞同卢崛的观点，并且已经有了相关勃发而充足的证据。

END.

  
[● con言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/con%E8%A8%80) [● 冷言](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E5%86%B7%E8%A8%80) [● 电竞同人](https://shishushushuran.lofter.com/tag/%E7%94%B5%E7%AB%9E%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)

### 评论(4)

### 热度(85)


End file.
